The Keeper of His Heart
by NicoleMack
Summary: the Elders interfere in Piper and Leo's relationship, forcing things to become far worse than anyone could imagine. Will they find their way back? From Leo's POV. Please R&R **CH 9 UP**
1. part 1

The Keeper of His Heart  
By PiperHWyatt@aol.com  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except the plot. The idea belongs to ALT 168, who I give all my thanks to for allowing me to borrow it.  
  
-------------------  
March 13, 2003. 7:23am  
  
Sometimes I wonder if I can ever go on. Sometimes life just seems like too much trouble. But then I think of her, or see her face smiling back at me from the photo in my wallet, and I know I have to keep going.   
  
The promise of what could be is enough. For just a little while after I remember this, I have an extra spring in my step, and I am almost happy. Almost. But then the days get longer again, the nights lonelier, and the pain of missing her fills my chest like water filling my lungs. Sometimes it gets so bad that I can hardly breathe.   
  
And again, I wonder if I can ever go on.  
  
I noticed the date on the calendar this morning, as I made my morning cup of instant coffee. I couldn't believe that almost two years had passed. Half the time it felt like only yesterday that I was holding her in my arms, staring into her gorgeous brown eyes. But then there were times that I had to think really hard to remember the sound of her laugh, or remember the smell of her perfume, and I got scared that one day I would wake up, and not be able to remember what she looked like.   
  
In a little over two weeks, it will be our anniversary. It would have been three years since we had found our way back to each other. Three years since I got my wings back. But that had barely lasted a year. In two months time, it would be the second anniversary of the day I clipped my wings, permanently.  
  
Since then I had been leading a mortal life, all the way across the country from San Francisco, from her. I had moved to Boston as soon as I had become mortal. I couldn't stand the thought of living in the same city as her, and not being able to see her, so I moved as far away as I could, stupidly thinking it would somehow lessen the pain. I couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
I checked my watch and realised I was running late, again. I downed the last of my coffee, grabbed my coat and dashed out the door, heading for the subway, and another long day at work.  
  
--------------------------  
  
March 30, 2001. 9:39pm.  
  
I sat at the edge of Piper's bed, carefully placing a letter inside an envelope and sealing it. This was one letter I never thought I'd have to give her, let alone write. I placed it on her pillow and stood to orb out, when she burst into the room, obviously in a rush. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me, a smile spreading across her face.   
  
Hey you, she said, walking over and wrapping her arms around my waist. I wasn't expecting you back so soon. I just got back from the restaurant. I relished the feeling, knowing it would be the last time I could be this close to her. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss. I wished I could stay here with her forever, holding her like this, living in happiness. But I knew I couldn't. Piper looked at me, curiosity written all over her face. She knew something was wrong, she could feel my tension.   
  
Leo? Are you ok?  
  
I let her go and went to grab the envelope from where it rested against her pillow. Uhh, no, I'm not. I actually just came to leave this for you, I said, handing her the letter.   
  
What is it? She asked, taking it from my hand and ripping it open. I stayed quiet, I couldn't bring myself to say the words. We stood in her room silently, while she read the words I had written. When Piper looked back into my eyes, I could see her heart breaking.   
  
She asked again, her voice now barely a whisper. I don't understand. This says you're leaving. But you're coming back, aren't you? I could hear her fear, her sadness. I could see it was bubbling up inside her, and was about to spill over.   
  
I'm so sorry Piper. I love you more than anything, but I have no choice. I have to go.  
  
No, Leo, you can't. I won't let you. Piper said determinedly, grabbing my shirt with her fists. I pulled her close to me again, wanting so badly to protect her from this hurt, yet knowing I was the cause of it. My own emotions were getting the better of me, and my eyes filled with tears. I tried valiantly to not let them fall, but I couldn't help it. I was about to walk away from the best thing that had ever happened to me. The one person in the world I knew I couldn't live without, and here I was, about to go and try just that. I kissed the top of her head, and ran my fingers through her hair. I wanted to memorise everything about her. The feel of her hair, the way she smelled, the way she tasted. I wanted her to be the only thing that filled my senses.   
  
She was openly sobbing into my chest now, and the tears were running freely down my own cheeks.   
  
I don't want to leave you Piper, but I have to. I've never loved anyone more than I love you. You hold my heart. You will hold it, forever Piper. I whispered into her ear, insanely trying to give her some sort of hope to cling to, in the face of despair.   
  
The Elders called me, and I knew I had stalled long enough. I had to go.   
  
I tried to pry her arms from around me, but she was determined to hold on. It was the only way she knew to keep me there, even though she knew full well that I could simply orb away.   
  
Piper, it's time. Please, we have to let go.  
  
came her muffled reply. I finally managed to loosen her grip, and she looked into my eyes again. She seemed to be considering something, and then she said, I have to give you something. She walked over to her dresser, picking something up from where it lay. She walked back and placed it in my hand, closing my fingers around it.  
  
You said that I hold your heart. I want you to hold mine. She pulled my head down and locked her lips over mine for the last time. I cupped her face in one hand, the other still grasping tightly to her gift. I knew I would feel that kiss for the rest of my life. We put everything we had, everything we were, everything we knew into that kiss.   
  
Piper suddenly pulled away, ceasing all contact between us. I don't understand this at all. Why do you have to go?  
  
It's out of my hands Piper. It's not my choice to make.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, more tears spilling down her cheeks. I love you Leo. She never opened her eyes, and I orbed out for the last time. As I lingered above her, I watched her legs buckle, and she fell to the floor, her sobs taking control.   
  
TBC


	2. part 2

As soon as I'm alone, I go into autopilot. I leave work, ride the subway home, barely noticing the world moving around me. If anyone asked me which train I took to get home, I'd have trouble telling them. I cook myself dinner, usually something out of a can or the freezer, and then I end up staring blankly at the TV our out on the balcony drinking a beer.  
  
She is all that fills my mind, she is the reason I don't live an active life. I don't want to, if I can't have her in it. Once the clock strikes midnight, I crawl under the covers of the cold bed, and sleep restlessly, always dreaming of her.  
  
------------------------  
March 30, 2001. 6:17pm.  
  
I felt like the ring was burning a hole in my pocket. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when I proposed. The timing felt perfect. We had been together for a year now, really together. It was our anniversary, and tonight, I was taking Piper out to dinner to celebrate, and then I was going to surprise her with a proposal.   
  
Last night, I went to see Lillian, the woman I had once been married to. She still held most of my belongings from that lifetime, including my mother's engagement ring. She had left it to me when she had died, barely six months before my time had come. I had made Lillian think it was a dream, for her own peace of mind. I knew that at her age, she wouldn't have been able to handle the truth.   
  
I orbed into Piper's bedroom, obviously far too early, for she stood in front of her closet in her underwear. I grinned foolishly, sneaking my arms around her waist, and pressing a kiss against her neck.  
  
You look beautiful, I whispered.  
  
Haha. I can't decide what to wear, she replied, grinning.  
  
Hey, I have an idea. How about we stay here all night, and that way you won't have to choose an outfit.  
  
Oh no. We are going out to dinner. I already made the reservations. So you just go over there and get the little whitelighter under control, while I find a dress. She unwrapped my arms from her waist and pushed me in the direction of her bed. I was almost as content to just sit back and watch anyway.  
  
We went through the motions of Piper picking a dress, asking my opinion and then starting the search over, until she pulled out a glittery maroon dress, with spaghetti straps and 2 thigh high side splits. I nodded my head enthusiastically and she smiled in satisfaction. I helped her to zip it up, and after a quick makeup and hair check, she was ready.  
  
We arrived at the restaurant right on time, and as the maitre'd led us to our table, I took her hand in mine, a simple gesture of my affection. I held her chair out for her, and once she was settled, I gently brushed my hands down her arms. I couldn't get enough of the feel of her skin under my touch.   
  
We started off the meal by toasting with champagne. We were enjoying each others company, as well as the fact that we'd had a so far peaceful evening. There had been no evil interruptions for the past few days, and if we didn't know better, our lives seemed almost normal. The whole night was running smoothly, and just as dessert was arriving, I stealthily pulled the ring from my pocket, ready to ask Piper the big question. She commented on how delicious the chocolate dessert looked, and just as I opened my mouth to speak, I heard Them call.   
  
Damn.  
  
Their timing could not have been worse, but their call was extremely urgent, and no matter how much I wanted to ignore Them, I knew I couldn't. I broke the news to Piper, and watched her face fall. I knew she had been hoping to get all the way through this date, to the point where we both leave together, like any normal couple. But it wasn't to be.   
  
I'm so sorry Piper. They said it's extremely critical. I really don't want to go, but I can't ignore Them.  
  
I know, she sighed, looking down at her hands. I stood up and moved beside her, pulling her up to face me.   
  
Happy Anniversary Piper. I whispered before leaning in to kiss her gently. You should probably go home, I don't know how long this will take. She nodded, and I knew she was upset. I said, lifting her chin with my finger, I love you.  
  
I know, I love you too. With that, I walked out the door and around to the alley behind the restaurant, so I could orb out safely.  
  
---------------  



	3. part 3

March 13, 2003. 8:30am  
  
I ran through the door, barely making it to work on time. I had a tough boss, and anyone even a minute late was dragged into his office to have their ear chewed off. I did not ever want to be one of those people. My life was already depressing enough. I didn't need another reason to give up.  
  
I quickly made myself busy, immersing myself in the work. It was the only way I could get my mind off of her. For 8 hours, I had peace.   
  
Well, almost.  
  
A couple of the guys cornered me at lunch, trying to drag me out to some cheesy bar to ogle some women who no doubt had had plastic surgery. I declined, as I always did, and wondered why they continued to try.   
  
After lunch, I go back to work, getting through almost twice as much as the other guys. They don't understand how I can be so dedicated. But they don't know the truth. They don't know that if I didn't work this hard, then I wouldn't work at all. I have no choice but to fill my entire brain with what sits before me. If I don't, she'll sneak back in, catching me by surprise, and pushing all other thoughts from my head.   
  
Five o'clock comes, and I pack up my things, preparing to leave. One of the girls that works there walks up beside me, and makes an attempt at a conversation. I know she's trying to flirt with me, but I barely take notice of her. Not really. I politely bid her goodbye, and walk towards the subway, heading back home.   
  
Tonight, I skipped dinner, instead grabbing a beer and going to sit out on the balcony. I pulled out my wallet, and opened it to see a picture of us. Both so happy, wide smiles on our faces. I pulled it out from behind the protective plastic, and ran my fingers over her face. I know I should be more careful with this picture. It is the only one I have. I thought back to when it was taken, shortly after a genie had arrived and granted the girls three wishes. I had taken Piper with me to see the Elders. Prue had been sitting in the sunroom checking her photography equipment when we had orbed back. She snatched up one of the cameras, and caught out attention. We still had our arms around each other, and we both looked over at the same time, just as a flash temporarily blinded us.   
  
Prue had developed a few copies of that photo, it had turned out perfectly. I looked at the edges of mine, noticing how dog-eared the corners were now. How the surface was no longer glossy. I must have pulled it out of my wallet every night since the day I left. I started to worry that it would fall apart, so I gently placed it back inside the plastic. As I stared down at her smiling face, I started to think about my life, and what I've accomplished over the past two years. I tried so hard to come up with something significant, but the harder I tried, the clearer it became.  
  
I have not been living. I have been breathing, eating and sleeping, but not once have I done anything that involved entertainment. Not once has my smile reached my eyes. Always polite, as is my nature, but never allowing anything to truly affect me. I asked myself what the hell I was doing. Why was I continuing like this? I know she's never going to turn up on my doorstep, she doesn't even know where I am, let alone if I'm still alive. What reason do I have for getting up every morning and going to work? I don't even enjoy my job, it's simply a distraction for my brain.   
  
What am I waiting for? I asked aloud. I sat there, trying to figure it out, and when I didn't come up wit an answer, I sprang out of my chair and ran into the bedroom. I hurriedly threw my few belongings into a bag, and started to dash out of the apartment. Just as I got to the door, I remembered something, and ran back to my room, grabbing something off my nightstand.   
  
----------------------  
  
Once I was on the plane, I breathed a sigh of relief. I'd had to beg and plead with the ticket agent to get me on this flight. It was the last one before morning, and was already boarding. When I had pointed out that I had no bags to check, she decided to give me a break, and rushed me through. It was nearing midnight on the east coast, and after the long day I'd had, sleep was extremely enticing. I did my best to get comfortable, and then reached into my pocket, pulling out the item I had almost forgotten. I held it up in the dim light, a delicate gold chain, with a gold heart dangling at the end. Turning it over in my hand, I looked at the words inscribed on the back: Love always, Leo.   
  
I bundled it up in the palm of my hand, and laid my head back, amazingly managing to fall asleep in the cramped space of my seat.  
  
----------------------  
  
I saw her standing by the bar at P3. the club was empty, since it was the middle of the day. I walked down the stairs, and she turned at the sound of my footsteps.   
  
Hey sweetie. She said with a smile.  
  
I walked up to her, draping my arms around her waist. I said, and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips.  
  
What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working? she asked, turning back to the bar to continue writing in her notebook.   
  
I was, but I thought I'd take a long lunch and come visit you.   
  
Leo honey, I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm really busy right now. I have to get this order done, and I promised the staff I'd have next week's shift schedule finished by tonight.  
  
Aww come on. I have a surprise for you, I said, wrapping my arms around her from behind. I stroked her protruding belly and continued, Actually, the surprise is for both of you.   
  
Piper finally stopped working and looked up at me. Something for the baby? she asked with a smile.   
  
Uh huh. Come on, we'll be half an hour. Promise! I said, taking her hand and dragging her up the stairs to the car.  
  
It only took us a few minutes to drive to the store. I had blindfolded Piper once we were in the car, so she had no idea where we were. I led her carefully inside the store, dodging the various items that cluttered the floor. We stopped near something in the back, and I removed the blindfold. She gasped in delight at what she saw before her. An antique crib, made of stained redwood.   
  
Ohh Leo! It's beautiful. It will look beautiful in the nursery.  
  
I know. I've been looking for something like this for weeks, scouring all the antique stores in San Francisco. I just found it yesterday, and I couldn't wait to show it to you.   
  
Piper wrapped her arms around my neck. Thankyou, it's perfect. She planted a kiss on my lips and said, I love you Leo Wyatt.  
  
I love you too Piper Wyatt.  
  
I jolted awake at the sound of the flight attendant's voice, informing us that we were about to land in San Francisco. I rubbed my hand over my face, trying to shake off the remains of sleep. My pulse quickened as I realised that for the first time in two years, I was back in the same city as my heart.  
  
-----------------  



	4. part 4

March 14, 2003. 7:00am.  
  
The air was still crisp from the early morning frost, and I looked around at the peaceful neighbourhood. Nothing had changed. Standing on the sidewalk, I stared up at the house. The Halliwell Manor. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm myself, trying to gather the courage to walk up the stairs and ring the doorbell. I suddenly realised that the girls may not even live there anymore. By now, they could all be married, or have moved to another city. Being a mortal, I had no way of keeping up with the Charmed Ones. I wasn't even sure if they were still witches.   
  
Once again, I asked myself what I was doing. What was I waiting for? I had to stop stalling, and take a chance. So I walked up the stairs, and raised my hand to ring the doorbell, just as the door itself was flung open.   
  
All I saw was a flash of brown hair as one of the girls came flying out the door, slamming directly into me. Once we had both recovered, we stared at one another, wide eyed.  
  
Phoebe managed to gasp. She pushed me backwards, and closed the door again, shutting us outside.   
  
Where have you been? Why are you here? What the hell is wrong with you? she asked, slapping my arm for emphasis on her last question. For a moment, I was speechless.   
  
Phoebe! I'm so glad you still live here. I finally managed to sputter.  
  
She squinted her eyes and stared at me, replying, We all do, if that's what you're asking.  
  
My face lit up at her words. Really? She's here?  
  
Yes, but come on, we need to take a walk. A lot has happened since you left.  
  
She led me back down to the sidewalk, and we headed off down the street.  
  
We've all been struggling since the day you left, Phoebe began, trying to enlighten me on how much I affected their lives that night. It wasn't just Piper that you left behind. Prue and I lost someone we'd welcomed into our family. Not only did we lose a brother, but we lost our protector as well. Leo, I don't think you realise just how much we relied on you to help us fight evil. You gave us the knowledge we needed to come out on top. Without you, all we had to rely on was the Book of Shadows, and the little supernatural help the Founders provided us with. There were a few demons we almost didn't beat.  
  
We had made our way to the neighbourhood park, and took a seat on a nearby bench.   
  
We all have scars Leo. And I'm not just talking physically. But Piper is the worst. She hasn't been the same since that day. She barely lives her life anymore. She immerses herself in work, and then comes home to us. I can't remember the last time she actually went out and enjoyed herself. She lives like she is waiting for something. Either the day she dies, or the day you come back. It's like.. like you took a piece of her with you when you left. I want her to get that piece back Leo. I want our Piper back.  
  
I want her back too. I'm here because I couldn't stand the thought of another day without her Phoebe. I feel the same way, like a part of me is missing. I haven't stopped loving her for a single day.  
  
Well, then you should orb back to the manor now, and tell her. Oh wait! Maybe I should warn her first. I don't know she trailed off.  
  
Uh, Phoebe, there's something I need to tell you. I'm not a whitelighter anymore.  
  
she asked, completely taken by surprise.  
  
I clipped my wings a couple months after I left.  
  
But why? You loved being a whitelighter.  
  
There were a lot of reasons. The main one being that I didn't want to always have the opportunity to orb in to see her, and know I was never allowed. The temptation would have been too great. The other reason is that the Founders are the ones who forced me to leave. Essentially, they told me that I had become a threat to you three, and that I could no longer be your guide.  
  
Leo, I'm not sure I follow. The Founders told you that you were putting the three of us in danger, so you had to leave. Then, you clip your wings because you're mad at them. And then, even though you're a mortal, and no longer a threat to our safety, you move away from San Francisco, to god knows where, without ever bothering to tell us you were ok?   
  
I sighed, knowing Phoebe had every right to be mad at me, but I was so tired, and all I could think about was seeing Piper again. It's a long story Phoebe. One that I don't really want to get into right now.  
  
Phoebe checked her watch and gasped. Oh my god, I am so late for work! I have to go Leo. Listen, go back to the manor, Piper is there now. Alone. You two can have all day to talk, Prue and I will be back tonight. She reached out and gave me a quick hug. It's so nice to have you back. She smiled, and then dashed off, presumably in the direction of wherever it was she worked.  
  
-------------------------  
  
A few minutes later, I was standing back at the front door to the manor. With the knowledge of what Phoebe has just told me, I felt more confidant. I felt much more optimistic. I knew we had a chance. All I had to do now, was convince Piper of that.  



	5. part 5

I rang the doorbell and waited. I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway, and a moment later, I saw the doorknob turning. As the door swung open, we both stared, eyes wide, any ability to speak had been paralysed.   
  
God, please don't let this be a dream, I think.   
  
This has to be a dream, I heard her mumble quietly. If I wasn't completely shell shocked at the sight of her, I may have laughed at her comment. My eyes traced her face, and then wandered over the rest of her, drinking in the image before me. She looked more beautiful than ever, and despite having lost some weight, she hadn't changed at all.   
  
I need a drink, she said, addressing me directly for the first time. Abruptly, she turned and headed for the kitchen, leaving me standing on the doorstep, unsure if I'd actually been invited in. I hesitated for a moment, and then slowly walked inside, tracing her steps to the kitchen.  
  
I watched her back as she poured a shot of scotch into a glass, and then downed it all at once. Ever so slowly, she turned around to face me. I could see that her eyes were closed, and it seemed like forever before she opened them. She sucked in a deep breath, and I knew she was trying to control her shock.   
  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do here. What do I say? Should I be angry at you for leaving me for so long? Or should I be happy that you're back? Help me here Leo. Because all I am right now is confused. She spoke to me directly, and I was glad that we had at least started a proper conversation.   
  
Piper, you have every right to be feeling all those things at once. I can't tell you what you should tell me though. That has to be your decision.  
  
Where have you been? she asked suddenly.  
  
  
  
Boston? Wh- why there? I don't understand, she replied, her eyebrows knit together in confusion and curiosity.  
  
I clipped my wings Piper.  
  
What! When?  
  
A couple months after I left. I watched as her face changed from confusion to anger. I knew why. I knew she thought that I should have come back after I became mortal.   
  
Two months!? Why the HELL didn't you come back? What was stopping you from coming back to me? I needed you Leo! How could you not come back? In spite of her anger, I could see her eyes glistening, filling with tears. I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms, but I knew I couldn't. Not yet.   
  
Piper, there are so many things I should have told you when I left, but if I had, you would have been in more danger than you already were. The Elders were the ones who forced me to leave. They told me that if I stayed, I would be putting yours and your sisters' lives under threat. I couldn't do that. All I wanted was for you to be alive. I couldn't stay with you, simply for my own happiness. I tried to keep working, protecting my other charges, but I couldn't keep going. I hated having the ability to orb in and see you whenever I wanted, but not being allowed to. It got to the point where I was barely able to do my job. Everything I did as a whitelighter reminded me of you. So I clipped my wings, for good. And then I moved as far away from here as I could get.  
  
I could see the tracks of her tears on her cheeks, I knew she was hurting, but all I could do was speak the truth. She deserved to hear it after all this time.   
  
But how could you stay away once you were mortal? You couldn't possibly have been a threat to us then. Why didn't you realise that you were putting me in danger by not being here? I couldn't do my job Leo. Not without you to help me, to protect me. I was about to give up my powers. Phoebe and Prue managed to convince me to keep them, but honestly, I didn't want them if you weren't here.  
  
I would have come back Piper, that's the decision I had made. I was going to clip my wings, and come home, to you. But the Elders told me that even though I would be mortal, I still couldn't go back to you. They said a demon would use me to get to the Charmed Ones, and the only way to stop it from happening was for me to stay away. I was still a threat because I was still me, whitelighter or not. But I'm back now. I made a decision yesterday. I decided that I couldn't go another day without seeing your face, without hearing your voice. I don't care anymore what the Elders or the Founders said. I want to protect you again, not as your guide, but as the man I was before. As the man who loves you.  
  
I watched her carefully, trying to read her reaction. After two years of nothing, I wanted so badly to make contact. She was staring down at her trembling hands, and the tears were coming hard and fast. I started to panic, thinking I had overwhelmed her with first my appearance, and then my onslaught of information. I hesitated a moment, and then slowly took a step towards her. I paused and waited to see if she would reject me, but she didn't. So I bravely proceeded, step by step, until I was only a few feet away. I reached out my hand, palm up, silently telling her that I was giving her control. I closed my eyes, waiting for her to make contact. I was prepared to wait there for as long as it took. After what seemed like minutes, I felt her soft fingers on mine. I opened my eyes and watched as she lifted my hand and placed it palm to palm with hers. She seemed to stare at our hands for a long time, as though she were comparing their size. She glanced up, and our eyes locked. A rush of emotions filled my chest, simply because I was able to see her eyes clearly again. I no longer had to close mine to find her. She was right in front of me, the vision of my future, of my reason for living.   
  
She found something in my eyes, for I found the same thing in hers. The same thing I had seen in her eyes two years ago, and everyday before that. Unconditional love. Passion. I found the piece of me that had been missing for so long. She wove her fingers between mine, and we held on to each other so tightly, scared that if we let go, the other would slip away.   
  
I knew at that moment, that I would never have to spend another day without her.   



	6. part 6

March 14, 6:34pm  
  
Piper had told me that I would be staying in the guest room, and that I wasn't to argue with her. She said that she wanted me close by, but she wasn't ready to just jump right back in where we had left off. I understood completely, the last thing I wanted to do was crowd her and make her uncomfortable. She led me to the room so I could get settled, and told me that I wasn't to worry about overstaying my welcome.   
  
Thankyou Piper. You know, you still manage to amaze me. I smiled.  
  
she replied, a smile forming on her lips. She left me then, and I decided to lay down for a while. I felt so drained from everything that had happened.   
  
I heard a knock on the door, and called out, Come in! Phoebe poked her head around the door and smiled.   
  
Hey. Piper sent me to get you. Dinner's almost ready.   
  
Oh, ok. I got up and followed her out to the kitchen, where I found Piper standing in front of Prue, a huge grin on her face.  
  
What's going on Piper? What the hell happened today to put you in such a good mood? I haven't seen you smile like that since Prue trailed off as she realised something. This has to do with Leo, doesn't it? There's no other explanation for it.  
  
I spoke up then. Prue had her back to the doorway, and hadn't seen Phoebe and I walk in. Long time no see Prue.   
  
She whipped around in surprise, and stared at me the same way both of her sisters had earlier that day. Eyes as big as saucers, her jaw practically on the floor.  
  
Oh my god, Leo! she finally managed to say. She walked towards me, arms wide open. We hugged tightly, like long lost friends, which, we actually were. She stepped back to look me over, typical of the mother in her. You haven't changed a bit Leo Wyatt. The she turned back to look at Piper, who was still standing by the sink, smiling at the scene before her. Prue raised her eyebrows at her sister, an unspoken question.  
  
It was an even bigger shock to me! Piper replied. Ok, come on, the food is going to get cold if we don't eat it soon, she directed everyone to the table, and we all sat down, together as a family again.  
  
---------------------  
  
March 14, 10:54pm  
  
We had all gathered in the living room for the rest of the evening, catching up on what had been happening. I listened mostly to all the things the girls had done, vanquishing demons, warlocks and darklighters. It seemed like they had been busier than ever, in terms of the numbers of evil beings they had fought. I felt awful, knowing I should have been here to help them. As we all started to yawn, we collectively decided to turn in for the night. Phoebe wished us goodnight and headed up to bed, while Piper went in search of extra blankets for me.   
  
I followed Prue into the kitchen as she cleaned up the coffee mugs.   
  
Uh, Prue? Can I ask a favour?   
  
She turned away from the sick to face me. Sure. What's up?   
  
Well, uh, this is a little embarrassing, but um, I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and opened it up to reveal the photo of Piper and I. I kind of handled this picture a bit too much, and it's falling apart. It's the only one I have. I was wondering if you could print another copy for me.   
  
Prue smiled at me, and reached out to touch my arm. I'd love to Leo. Don't worry, I'll take care of it.  
  
Thanks. I appreciate it. Ok, I'm completely exhausted, so I think I'll head off to bed. Goodnight.  
  
'Night Leo, she replied.  
  
I walked back to the guest room, and met Piper at the door, her arms full of extra blankets and pillows. Piper busied herself inside, spreading a blanket across the bed and arranging the pillows. I stood off to the side, unsure if I should try to help or not. She finished up, and turned to face me. I hope this is comfortable enough for you.   
  
I moved over and sat on the bed, testing it out a little. I think I'm going to sleep like a baby.   
  
The room went silent, and for a moment, I felt awkward. I wasn't sure what I should do. I knew what I wanted to do, but I also knew I couldn't do it just yet. I wanted to reach out and kiss her, I wanted to feel her lips against mine again. But it was too soon. We had agreed earlier in the day, during one of our many conversations that we would go slowly, take things one step at a time. We knew we had the rest of our lives to be together, so there was no need to rush.   
  
Well, this bed is looking more enticing by the second. I said, looking at the pillows beside me.   
  
Oh, um ok. I guess I should leave you to it then. She was about to walk towards the door, but I saw her hesitate a moment, and then she stepped in front of me. Cupping my face in her hands, she leaned down and pressed her lips against my forehead. I closed my eyes, revelling in the sensation of her touch. Just as gentle and soft as ever. She let her lips linger a little, longer than I expected. She gently pulled away, and whispers, Goodnight Leo. I grabbed her hand, stopping her for a moment. I ran my thumb across her knuckles, and looked directly into her eyes.   
  
Goodnight Piper. I'll see you in the morning.   
  
She smiled in response, and I knew she had caught my meaning. I had reassured her I would be here tomorrow. That's all that we both wanted.   
  



	7. part 7

In the two weeks that I had been back here in San Francisco, back here with my love, a lot had happened. Once again, I was starting over with a new life, which meant I had to find a new job. I wanted to do something worthwhile, something I would enjoy. I wanted a job that I would be happy to get up and go to every morning. It was by pure chance that I'd come across this particular position. I had been out running some errands, and while patiently waiting in line at the market, I started chatting with the guy in front of me. It turned out that he was a social worker than ran a local drop in centre for kids and teens. He mentioned how busy he was getting, the centre was a real success. He had requested extra funding from the state department, and had just found out that morning that it had been granted. He wanted to find someone to help him run it.   
  
I had rushed home after chatting with him, more excited than I had ever been about a job. I couldn't wait to tell Piper. I rushed through the house looking for her, and finally made my way up to her bedroom. I burst through the door without thinking, and found her standing by her closet in her bathrobe, and a towel wrapped around her head. I stopped short, surprised at what I saw, but at the same time, realising I may have stepped over a line. I quickly apologised and went outside, closing the door quickly behind me, and heading downstairs again.   
  
I was sitting in the solarium when she came in, fully clothed this time, her wet hair hanging down her back..   
  
  
  
I'm so sorry Piper. I wasn't thinking. I should have knocked. I felt as though any words I said were not enough. Nothing I could do would be enough. She sat down beside me on the loveseat, holding up a hand to stop me.   
  
Leo, it's ok, you just surprised me. I'm not mad. I let the breath out that I'd been holding. She knew just what to say. She always did. Did you have something to tell me?  
  
I explained what had happened that morning, meeting the social worker at the store, hearing all about the drop in centre. I told her how much I wanted to be able to help people again. Becoming mortal had put an immediate stop to that two years ago, but now that I was back here, I needed to find a job that would allow me to do that. I told all of this to Piper, and she was smiling back at me, sharing my enthusiasm.   
  
So, what can I do to help you get this job? she asked.  
  
Well, I don't have a resume. I was wondering if you could help me fix one up. It's been a long time since I interviewed for a job.   
  
But what about when you were in Boston? Didn't you interview then?  
  
No, I was working at a restaurant, bartending, waitering. I just walked in off the street when I saw a sign in the window. I had experience from the last time I was mortal, and working for you, so they hired me on the spot.  
  
Ok, so we need to write down all the things you have experience in, and tell a few white lies.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Well, you can still say you started med school, but we'll say you were there ten years ago, instead of sixty.   
  
So we set to work, and a couple of hours later, it was looking great. She had a real talent for finding the best qualities in people, and presenting them in a manner that would make anyone believe them.   
  
Needless to say, I went down to the drop in centre the next day, and came home, newly employed.   
  
--------------------  
March 29, 2003. 11:23am.  
  
I was sitting in the living room, deep in thought when Phoebe walked in.  
  
I know that face. What's up Leo?  
  
Nothing, just thinking. I lied. She curled up in the chair opposite me, and stared at me, completely unconvinced.   
  
Come on, out with it.  
  
I was just thinking that I should probably start looking for an apartment. I know what Piper said, about not worrying about overstaying my welcome, but I am worried about crowding her, and you guys too. The sooner I'm out of your hair, the better.  
  
Leo, stop it. You were completely gone from our lives for 2 years! You've been back all of two weeks now. There is no way that any of us, least of all Piper, is going to feel like getting you out of the house. We are all so happy to have you back! Piper hasn't smiled so much in all that time. I'm happy that she's getting back to her old self. I'm happy that you two are slowly working through things, and I know Prue would agree with me. Please don't feel like you should move out as soon as possible. To be honest, I think it would be better for you to stay here, make it easier to get to know Piper all over again.  
  
Phoebe has such words of wisdom, for someone so young. Just then, Piper walked into the room, having just come downstairs.   
  
Hey you two, she greeted us, coming to sit beside me. Whatcha doing?   
  
Ohh nothin'. Phoebe replied, then checked her watch, Ohh, actually, I have got to get going. I have a lunch date. She jumped out of her chair and went to grab her bag.   
  
See you later guys. I love you! she called before disappearing out the door.   
  
I decided to take advantage of the time I had alone with Piper, and turned to face her.  
  
Do you have plans for tomorrow night?   
  
Nope, not a thing. I've taken to leaving the club to the assistant manager on Sundays and Mondays, so that's kind of my weekend these days. Why, do you want to do something?   
  
I'd like to take you out for dinner. I replied hopefully. Tomorrow would have been our three year anniversary. I had been thinking about it all week, and had finally decided that I wanted to make it a day to remember again, rather than one to forget. I could see that Piper had realised the date herself, and looked back at me, a little surprised.   
  
I want to make some more good memories with you. I explained further. At that, she smiled.   
  
It's a date. What time should I be ready?  
  
I'll make reservations at 7:30, so say about 7?   
  
Sounds good.   
  
It does, doesn't it? I replied, staring into her eyes. I paused a moment, and then moved to get up. Ok, well I have some things I need to take care of. I'll see you later?  
  
I leant over and kissed her cheek. I was still wary of how intimate she would let me be. I was so worried that I would scare her. She caught my face in her hands, holding me close.   
  
I do love you Leo, it's just.. it's hard. It's been so long. I want to let you near me, but I just need a little more time.   
  
It's ok Piper, I understand. I'll wait for as long as it takes. Don't be afraid to tell me what you're feeling. She nodded in response, and briefly wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
she whispered in my ear. I pulled away, and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.   
  
You're welcome.   



	8. part 8

March 30, 2003. 6:48pm.  
  
Yesterday, I had gone out to buy a new suit. I was going to completely blow my first paycheck on the dinner, but I didn't care. It was a special occasion, and she was worth every last penny.   
  
I was pacing back and forth across the living room, waiting for her to finish getting ready.   
  
I heard voices at the top of the stairs, and walked out to watch as she and Prue came down. My breath caught in my throat when I saw her. She was wearing the dress. The same dress she had worn on our last night together. All I could do was stare. She looked just as beautiful as she had on that night.   
  
She was still talking to Prue, who was watching me out of the corner of her eye.   
  
So uh, thanks for that um.. thing Prue. Piper said cryptically.  
  
Oh, no problem. Ok, I've got some photos that need drying, so I'll see you two later. Oh um Leo? Close your mouth, you'll let in the flies. Prue joked as she headed for the basement.  
  
I quickly shut my mouth, I hadn't realised it was open. I held my hand out to her, and she stepped closer, placing hers gently in mine.   
  
You look amazing, I managed to say in a whisper.   
  
You don't look so bad yourself. Is this a new suit? she asked, placing her other hand on my chest, looking me over. I was glad that she had noticed the effort I'd gone to. I hoped she understood that it was all for her.  
  
Yeah, it is. I still don't have too many things, and since this is a special occasion, I went shopping. Just then, a car horn beeped from outside. The cab was here to take us to the restaurant. I helped Piper put her jacket on, and placing my hand gently on her back, we walked out to the car.  
  
----------------------  
  
10:20pm  
  
Dinner was going really well, just like it had been two years ago. We shared a bottle of wine, talking and laughing about old times, times when we thought we'd never be apart. It was getting late, and the restaurant was starting to clear.   
  
We better be careful they don't kick us out, Piper said, laughing and taking a sip of her wine.   
  
Before they do, there's something I want to say to you. I had been planning this all night, what I was going to say, and I had to do it before the staff really did kick us out. Piper's face turned serious in response, and she leant across the table slightly, waiting to hear me out.  
  
Um, ok, I'm not quite sure where to begin. The last thing I want to do is bring up bad memories, but I kind of need to for this. When we were saying goodbye that night, I told you that you held my heart. You don't know how true that is. The moment I left you, I changed. A piece of my life was missing. A piece of me was missing. But two weeks ago, when I finally found the courage to come back, I got it back. Piper, you are my heart. I don't know how I survived for so long without you by my side. I reached into my pocket, and produced the gold chain that she had given me that night.   
  
You told me to hold onto your heart too. Well I did. I never let you go. Every day, I would look at your face, and hold onto your heart, knowing that one day, I would give it back. I kept my promise Piper, and I think it's time to put your heart back where it belongs. I stood up and walked around behind her, securing the necklace around her neck. She pressed her hand over where the heart lay, a content smile crossing her lips. She turned her head to look up at me and made the most simple request.  
  
Can we get out of here?   
  
I nodded my head, and called the waiter over to get the check. As soon as he came back, I shoved several bills into his hand, not really interested in how much the meal actually cost. I could tell by the look on his face that it was plenty.   
  
Keep the change, I said, as Piper and I hurried out of the restaurant.  
  



	9. part 9

We made it through the front door in one piece, once again laughing together. I wasn't sure if it was the wine, or simply the fact that things were finally going well between us, but my arm had found its way around her shoulders, while hers was wrapped comfortably around my waist.   
  
The clock chimed in the kitchen, and I realised it was well after midnight.   
  
Ohh, you know what, as much fun as I've had with you, I should really get some sleep. I, as opposed to you, have to work tomorrow.   
  
Oh wait! Come upstairs first, I have something for you. She grabbed my hand and dragged me up to her room, where she presented me with a gift wrapped box.   
  
What's this?  
  
Just open it and you'll see, she replied, motioning with her hands for me to hurry. I lifted the lid of the box and found the most beautiful silver picture frame. And inside, was that same picture of Piper and I. The same one I'd carried in my wallet for so long. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at it. It was a large 8 x 10 print, and it showed so much detail. I could see the sparkle in her eyes, the little creases in the corners that showed her smile spreading over her whole face. She looked truly happy, as did I. I had the same telltale glint, and the same big cheesy grin.   
  
Wow, Piper, this is amazing! I don't know how to thank you enough, I said, still awed by the gift.  
  
Well, it was actually Prue's idea, so maybe you should thank her.  
  
I'd much rather thank *you*, I replied. I put the box and frame down on the corner of the bed and stepped closer to her, pulling her into a hug. It felt so good to have her in my arms, I was still amazed that things had worked out so well between us after all that time. I felt her tense a little at first, and I almost pulled away, but then her shoulders relaxed, and her arms went around my waist, squeezing me tight. I brushed my fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. Then I pulled back a little to look down at her face. I could drown in those eyes. Those gorgeous, bright brown eyes.   
  
She surprised me then, as she took my head in her hands and pulled me down to kiss me. Suddenly, any worries that she wasn't ready flew out of my head. I responded to her kiss with so much passion, it felt like we would hold onto each other forever.   
  
I ran my hands through her hair and down her back, wanting to feel as much of her against my skin as I could. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I lifted her up, stumbling backwards, blindly trying to find the bed.  
  
--------------------  
  
March 31, 2003. 7:10am  
  
I felt the warmth of the sun on my face, and the warmth of Piper's body snuggled against me. Slowly, my eyes drifted open, and I looked around the room, relishing the feeling of being back here again. I looked down at the sleeping form beside me, and grinned when I saw the smile spread across her lips. I wondered if she was dreaming of me. I hoped she was, just as I had been dreaming of her.   
  
Suddenly, the door flew open, and Prue and Phoebe barged in, obviously not expecting to find me in here. They stopped short when they saw me, and I pressed my fingers to my lips, silently telling them to keep quiet so Piper could sleep.   
  
They grinned cheekily, and I could see they were having trouble keeping their laughter in, and I waved them out. They hurried away, softly closing the door behind them. I pressed my lips against her head, just before she rolled over to find another comfortable position.   
  
A strange feeling came over me, one that I hadn't felt in almost two years. In less than a second, orange light was surrounding me. I could feel myself orbing out, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.  



End file.
